


Perfectly Unfulfilled Juri [AMV]

by gaisce



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, F/F, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaisce/pseuds/gaisce
Summary: A Juri-centric AMV set to "Little Miss Perfect" written by Joriah Kwamé and sung by Taylor Louderman. Because Utena is basically made for Broadway songs with overdramatic theater kids.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori, Arisugawa Juri/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 3





	Perfectly Unfulfilled Juri [AMV]




End file.
